


Love or Hate?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa and Mira hate each other…or do they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Hate?

Mira stepped out of the kitchen, beer in hand when she accidently ran into Saxa. The two women glared at one another and Mira was about to walk away when Agron shouted out, “Mistletoe!!”

She looked up and sure enough there was that offending plant hanging above her and Saxa. Mira huffed. “Just because you want to grope Nasir under it doesn’t mean the rest of us want to kiss under it.” There was only one person she wanted to kiss under it, but he was very much off the market.

“Oh come on, where’s your spirit?” Naevia asked. “It’s just a kiss.”

Mira didn’t even get a chance to respond before she was turned and pulled into a harsh kiss that had her frozen for several minutes. Saxa pulled back after a couple of seconds and went into the kitchen, acting as though nothing happened. Mira on the other hand just stood there blinking and trying to ignore the fact that she was slightly aroused by the kiss.

She went into the front room and got a pat on the back from Gannicus. She sat down next to Naevia, and attempted to ignore Saxa for the rest of the night.

Several weeks later, Mira was sitting in a coffee shop working on her paper for her literature class when someone sat down across from her. She looked up to see Saxa with a frozen coffee in her hands. “What do you want?” Mira asked. The two of them never really got along.

Saxa took a couple sips of her coffee before speaking. “No need to be rude Mira.”

“You’re the one who just waltzed over and sat down.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Saxa replied.

“About what?”

“You don’t really hate me do you?”

Mira blinked a couple of times. “What?”

“You heard me, you can’t really hate me?”

“I should ask you that,” Mira said. “You were the one always starting problems with me.”

Saxa laughed and reached over the table, gently caressing Mira’s cheek. “Maybe I was overly jealous of just how hot you were.”

Mira felt a strange fire lick at her from Saxa’s touch. It ignited something in her. “Excuse me?”

“I like woman Mira,” Saxa said. “More than I like men.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“I like you,” Saxa replied. “A lot and I tend to be mean to those I like.”

Mira just sat there frozen. “You like me?”

Saxa nodded, a smile forming on her face. “And I would like to know if you want to go out with me sometime. On a date.”

For a split second Mira wondered if this was all some kind of joke, but she had to admit, Saxa was very attractive and she was showing her the attention no man ever did. She nodded. “Yeah. We-we could get to know each other better.”

“Great! There’s a new horror movie coming out this Friday, looks pretty scary,” Saxa said. “If you’ve got nothing planned, I’ll pick you up in the afternoon.”

“Umm…ok.”

Saxa smiled again and stood up. She walked over to Mira’s side of the table and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I got to get to class. See you Friday, Mira.”


End file.
